Us Against The World
by Eien no Moonlight
Summary: Ante el caos, nosotros contra el mundo. Diferentes drabbles y one-shots Eremika. Las clasificaciones pueden variar.
1. Tanabata

**One-Shot**

 **Clasificación: k**

 **A/N** : Hola~

Bien, este one-shot estaba planeado para ser un drabble mucho más corto, pero me emocioné y lo alargué bastante :'v

y así comenzaré mi recopilación de drabbles y one-shots, generalmente me pongo a hacer free writing mientras tengo bloqueo, algunos me gustan como para publicarlos, algunos terminan en la papelera de reciclaje X'D

Además de que se supone que lo subiría ayer por motivo de la noche de los sietes(?, si no conocen la leyenda, pues es la que conté en el fic, y sí, el festival de las estrellas -o tanabata- no se celebra ese día, pero por ahí va el asunto XD

Como sea, espero haya sido de su agrado y si les gustó, espero que me lo hagan saber por medio de un review (en serio, me encanta leer los reviews, sea positivo o negativo, son hermosos :'v). **Por cierto, la frase "una de estas noches" es referencia a la canción One Of These Nights de RedVelvet, la cuál habla de esta leyenda, así que les recomiendo escucharla mientras lo leen, además que es muy hermosa. ~**

Por cierto, sobre mi fic Time Lapse, quizás deje el próximo capítulo algo corto, pues es probable que salga del país por unos días y me da pena dejarlo sin actualizar... así que si lo sigues, espéralo pronto. Saludos~

* * *

— Entonces, ¿Por qué es que se celebra el tanabata? — preguntó el castaño, curioso. Miró a Mikasa, esperando su respuesta, mientras ella jugueteaba con la tela roja del obi que ataba su yukata azul.

— Es por la leyenda de Orihime y Hikoboshi. Es porque se reunieron y la gente lo celebra, incluso aunque lo olviden. — respondió. Eren quedó con aún más dudas. Era la parte difícil de ser un estudiante extranjero, tanto el idioma, como las diferencias culturales. La miró con confusión, ella le regresó la mirada, leyendo su expresión. — Cierto, no conoces la leyenda, ¿verdad? — preguntó, sonriéndole. El ojiverde asintió, un poco avergonzado por no tomarse la molestia de investigar él mismo.

— Creo que, debí haber leído un poco sobre la cultura japonesa en cuanto supe que me mudaría aquí. — admitió, desviando la mirada a la gente que colgaba las tiras de papel con sus deseos en los árboles.

— Sabes que puedes preguntarme.

Suspiró. Incluso para eso tenía que depender de ella ¿no?

Le dolía en el orgullo el tener que admitirlo, pero, ella le ayudaba cuando el idioma le era un obstáculo en la vida diaria, o todas aquellas diferencias que había entre Alemania, su país natal, y Japón, el de ella. ¿Quién más si no una chica que ha vivido en ambos para ayudarle?

— Bien, cuéntame la historia. — suspiró, dirigiendo su vista hacia donde el festival estaba. La azabache asintió, sonriendo.

— ¿Ves esas estrellas de ahí? — preguntó, apuntando con su dedo índice al cielo. Eren asintió. — Son las estrellas Vega y Altair, o como lo menciona la historia, Orihime y Hikoboshi. La leyenda es algo larga, pero, es muy bonita. — Eren bufó.

— ¿Es otra historia cursi? — preguntó, quejumbroso. Mikasa frunció el ceño.

— No es cursi, es muy bella. — corrigió. — Ahora calla y escucha. — ordenó. Eren obedeció, recargando los codos en el pantalón, descansando su cara en las palmas de las manos. — Bien, la leyenda comienza con la princesa Orihime. Ella teje telas, y a su padre le encantan esas telas, pero, ha sido tanto el trabajo que ha tenido, que no se ha dado el tiempo para conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse, y eso la ponía triste. — comenzó. Eren tenía esa aburrida expresión.

— Bah, cursilerías. — se quejó. Mikasa lo miró con ojos asesinos, advirtiéndole que si decía una palabra más, su vida correría peligro… quizás exageraba al pensar eso, o quizás no, así que optó por tragar saliva y morderse los labios para no continuar hablando.

Carraspeó la voz antes de continuar. — Bien, continuamos. — anunció. — Como sea, el rey se preocupaba por su hija, así que, arregló una reunión, donde conoció a Hikoboshi, un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa. Ellos se enamoraron al instante, y se casaron un tiempo después. — Estaba dispuesta a continuar, pero el testarudo Eren la interrumpió una vez más.

— Amor a primera vista. Sabía que era una cursi historia, además, ¿qué tiene que ver con las estrellas? — se quejó. Mikasa se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, murmurando lo que parecían ser maldiciones en un tono tan bajo que no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que decía. Se acercó para escucharla, cuando lo asustó la expresión en su rostro.

— Una interrupción más y te juro que… — en realidad, sólo quería sonar intimidante, pero acabó por ser amenazante, causando que el castaño se alejara hasta la otra orilla de la banca, con sus brazos cubriéndole el rostro a la defensiva. Mikasa rodó los ojos y relajó su expresión. — No te haré nada, pero, cállate, ¿sí? — dijo con tono más sereno. Eren volvió, inseguro, a su posición original, escuchando atentamente.

— ¿Dónde estábamos? — se preguntó, poniendo el dedo índice sobre su barbilla, mirando hacia arriba. — Ah, sí. — expresó alegremente. — Ambos enamorados estaban felices el uno con el otro, pero, ambos descuidaron su trabajo. Orihime dejó de tejer y Hikoboshi tenía a su rebaño todo desperdigado. El rey se enojó tanto con ellos, que los separó, uno a cada lado del río. Cada uno volvió a su trabajo, pero, la princesa estaba deprimida, lloraba por ver a su esposo, así que, el rey se apiadó de su hija, llegando a un acuerdo con ella. Ella podría ver a Hikoboshi una noche al año, el siete de julio, pero, con la condición de que ella terminara su trabajo. — se detuvo un momento pensando que sería interrumpida, pero se sorprendió al ver que Eren no había abierto la boca. El castaño arqueó la ceja en confusión.

— ¿Ahora qué hice? — preguntó, a la defensiva. Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzada.

— Creí que me interrumpirías o algo así. — se excusó, Eren trató de no reír. — Bueno, continuando. La primera noche que se verían, los dos se pusieron muy tristes, pues no tenían cómo cruzar el río para verse, ambos lloraron, haciendo que los pájaros sintieran tristeza por ellos. Así que, los pájaros, con sus alas, hicieron un puente para que la princesa cruzara el río y pudiera reunirse con el pastor. La vía láctea representa el río amanogawa, que es lo que divide a ambas estrellas. — finalizó. Eren asintió.

— Ya veo. — pronunció. — cursilerías. — bufó. Mikasa frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. Eren sacó dos tiras de papel arrugadas y un marcador negro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Le entregó una tira a la azabache. — Como sea, ¿vas a pedir tu deseo?, si lo harás, apúrate, quiero ir a ver los fuegos artificiales. — ordenó. Mikasa asintió, escribiendo en la tira de papel sin dejarle al ojiverde verla. Se levantó y la ató a un árbol. Eren imitó su acción.

— ¿Dónde quieres verlos? — preguntó Mikasa al pensativo Eren.

— Ven, hay una pequeña colina donde no hay mucha gente. — indicó, jalándola de la manga de la yukata. — ¿Qué fue lo que pediste? — preguntó a la sonrojada joven que seguía sus pasos.

— Pedí algún día encontrar a mi estrella. ¿Qué hay de ti? — Eren desvió la mirada, sentándose en el pasto sin soltar la manga de la joven.

— No te lo diré. — respondió a secas. — Además, desperdiciaste tu deseo en cursilerías. — afirmó. Mikasa arqueó la ceja, sentándose junto a él

— No es cursi. ¿A caso nunca has deseado algo como eso? — interrogó. El castaño puso expresión de sorpresa, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. — Yo espero encontrarlo, _en alguna de estas noches_. — sin haberlo pensado, recargó la cabeza en el hombro del joven.

— No desperdiciaría mi deseo en algo como eso. — contestó sin mirarla. Mikasa sólo recordó ver las orejas y cara de Eren colorearse de rojo antes de comenzar el espectáculo de luces.


	2. ¡No te metas con nuestra chica!

**One-shot**

 **Clasificación: T de Tiene muchas palabrotas :v**

* * *

Hola~

He aquí otro producto de mi necesidad de escribir cualquier pendejada que se me ocurriera. Esto es más crack y amistad que Romance, y es más EMA que EreMika, pero, no puedo evitarlo, amo a estos mocosos y su amistad.

Como sea, no esperen nada serio de esto, pues no lo es~

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que ese cabrón hizo? —preguntó mi histérico amigo. Yo titubeé por unos segundos antes de hablar, me tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camisa, pegado contra la pared. Su mirada furiosa y su tono de voz eran tan intimidantes, que incluso aunque no tuviera un enojo hacia mí, daban miedo.

—Pues… e-él, Mi-Mikasa… Marco… —balbuceé. Eren cerró los párpados con fuerza, negando con la cabeza para luego soltar el cuello de mi camisa. Respiré hondo para comenzar a hablar—… Jean engañó a Mikasa con Marco—. mascullé, inseguro de haber hablado.

No, no era que quisiera defender a Jean. A pesar de ser mi amigo, lo que le hizo a Mikasa era bastante cruel, la razón por la que no quería hablar era por la predecible reacción de mi impulsivo mejor amigo. Él respiró hondo, apretó los puños y empezó a balbucear un sinfín de palabras que no logré comprender.

Siguió así, dando pisotones hasta llegar a su habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Juro que las paredes de todo el departamento retumbaron en ese momento. Incluso Mikasa salió enseguida de su habitación, preguntando que fue lo que pasó.

Le mentí, le dije que nada pasaba y la empujé ligeramente, dándole señales de que regresara a su cuarto.

Ella no suele mostrar expresiones, incluso en esta ocasión, sin embargo, tantos años de amistad me habían dado la habilidad de leerla. Ojos rojos, maquillaje corrido, piel húmeda. Había estado llorando. Ella no querría que le preguntara nada de aquello, ni querría hablar, lo mejor sería dejarla desahogarse a solas hasta que ella me contase lo que necesitara sacar, además, si Eren la mirara en ese estado, empeoraría su humor -incluso ahora que parecía que empezaría a escupir fuego por la boca, sí, podría empeorar-, y todo se saldría de control.

Mi amiga de cabello azabache regresó a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tan despacio que ni siquiera escuchaba el rechinido.

Decidí ir a la sala y mirar un poco de televisión, me acomodé en el sillón, control remoto en la mano, un tazón de palomitas acarameladas en la otra, y justo cuando iba a seleccionar mi película favorita en Netflix, un castaño me interrumpió.

—Acompáñame—. Pidió, sacudiendo las llaves de su -si se le puede llamar así- auto.

Me subí en el asiento de copiloto, y abroché mi cinturón de seguridad antes de que Eren arrancara, si algo conocía de él, es que cuando estaba enojado, conducía tan rápido como aquella carcacha se lo permitía. Y lo hizo. Yo iba agarrándome de la codera de mi asiento todo el camino hacia un conocido lugar: el departamento de Jean Kirschtein. Yo lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, asustado. Él tenía la mandíbula tensa, el ceño fruncido y se sostenía tan fuerte del volante que podía verlo temblar.

—Quiero que toques el timbre y lo hagas salir—pidió—, ese hijo de puta no abrirá si me mira a mí.

No me atreví a negarme, sólo tragué pesado e hice lo que comandó. Por un lado, me sentía mal por ser parte de esto, nunca creí en la violencia, ni en la venganza, pero, por otro lado, debía admitirlo, me encantaba ver el mundo arder.

Jean me saludó cordialmente, él no sabía que yo sabía lo que pasó. Eso era seguro, pues se atrevía a sonreírme y mirarme a los ojos.

Ahí fue cuando salió Eren del auto, azotando la puerta de este. Lo hizo tan fuerte que parecía un milagro que no se desarmara.

Tragué saliva y me aparté un poco cuando este llegó. Ahí fue cuando se prendió esta caca.

Me cubrí los ojos e hice a un lado, lo último que quería era quedar en medio.

Insultos como "caballo de mierda", "bastardo suicida", "muerde-almohadas", "cabrón hijo de puta", "imbécil", entro otros más aún más subidos de tono fue lo que escuché, además de los sonidos de dos pares de puños golpeando. Cuando comenzaron a hacerse más lentos, fue cuando sabía que debía separarlos. Hice lo que pude por tomar a Eren de los brazos, jalándolo por detrás, tomándolo por los codos para quitarlo de encima de Jean, quien quedó hecho una…

Lo diré…

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Quedó hecho una mierda. Eren había quedado igual, labio reventado, pómulo inflamado, ojo morado, algunos moretones aquí y allá, una herida en la cabeza, la cual estoy seguro que se hizo al caer, un chichón en la frente, en fin, lo suficiente como para parecer un boxeador principiante contra uno experto.

—¡Esto te pasa por imbécil! —gritó mientras lo sostenía—, puto degenerado—. espetó al darle una última patada en su parte más sensible mientras este seguía en el suelo.

—Eren, ya vámonos—pedí mientras lo jalaba hacia el auto—, ya le diste su merecido—. Mascullé. Este chasqueó la lengua y se soltó de mi agarre sin esfuerzo. Me dio una palmada en el hombro para hablar.

—Que le quede claro que nadie se mete con mi…digo, nuestra chica—expresó, corrigiendo. Ambos subimos al coche, comenzó a conducir más tranquilo.

¿Qué le iba a hacer?, esa era su manera de demostrar cariño.


	3. Paraguas

Clasificación: K

AU: No diría que es el mundo moderno, me lo imagino más como en la época de los 70's-80's. ( watch?v=gl9IwzmBziQ para que se pongan en el mismo _mood_ que yo (?) )

* * *

Habían varias cosas que me habían comenzado a parecer extrañas en ella, no significaba que me incomodara, era solamente… extraño.

Como si algo hubiera cambiado desde el momento que acabó el bachillerato y entramos a la universidad, aunque, no sabía explicar lo que era, era algo que jamás en mis dieciocho años de vida me había pasado.

Cuando la miraba acercarse, era como si la mirase por primera vez, y sentía una ansiedad enorme al estar cerca de ella, como si se tratase de una completa extraña -a pesar de conocerla como a la palma de mi mano-. De repente olvidaba lo que tenía que decir, y terminaba haciendo el ridículo, aunque sólo tuviera que pedirle la hora.

Cuando pasaba caminando frente a mí, era como si mis ojos no pudieran centrarse en nada más que la manera en que su falda danzaba al ritmo que sus piernas se movían, una frente a la otra. O en la manera en que tímidamente se abrazaba a su libro, escondiendo su carita tras la bufanda roja que usaba desde el día en que se la regalé.

Mi corazón se detenía cuando volteaba a verme y sentía una sensación extraña en el estómago, y no me atrevía a regresar la mirada, pues al momento en que mi mirada se posaba sobre esos ojos negros, sentía el calor ir a mis mejillas y no quería parecer un tonto, aunque supiera que lo fuera.

Y su mirada brillaba tanto que era imposible no perderse en ella, y sus ojos se entrecerraban cuando sonreía, cuando mostraba esa cálida e inusual sonrisa, y era tan… bella. Era bellísima. Lo era incluso en los días que dejaba su cabello corto sin peinar, y sus ojeras se pronunciaban por quedarse tanto tiempo estudiando por la noche, y lo era cuando reía, y cuando lloraba y cuando estaba enojada.

—Estás enamorándote de ella—. Sugirió Armin sacándome de mis pensamientos, sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía entre manos.

—Claro que no, Armin, eso es ridículo—. Me negué, cruzándome de brazos. En realidad, era una posibilidad que no había contemplado, principalmente porque ella era mi mejor amiga, lo era desde que éramos niños. También estaba el hecho de que jamás realmente me había enamorado antes. Y me daba miedo que aquello fuera cierto, pues temía perderla, temía arruinar aquel lazo que habíamos creado desde hace nueve años.

—Has estado mirándola por la ventana desde hace una hora, Eren. Cualquiera podría notarlo con sólo la forma en que la miras.

—Vamos, Armin, no estoy enamora…— me detuve al mirarla levantarse de la banca en la que cada día se sentaba, exactamente a las 2:00 de la tarde, luego de salir de su clase de cálculo. Se sentaba con un cuaderno blanco en el que escribía, con los rayos del sol iluminándola, y miraba como su mano se movía al escribir, y como volteaba por segundos a echarle un vistazo a los girasoles que estaban frente a ella—…do.

Sentí una chispa cuando ella apartó la vista de su cuaderno para mirar hacia la ventana, su mano se movió, saludándome, ¿me saludaba a mí?, volteé por un segundo, pero Armin ya se había ido, así que nerviosamente regresé el saludo, tímidamente moviendo los dedos. De nuevo era yo haciendo el ridículo.

Mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora cuando me dedicó una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que le cerraban los ojos, y yo no sabía que hacer. Opté por esbozar una sonrisa incómoda y salir corriendo de ahí.

Me dirigí al baño con velocidad, corriendo hacia los lavamanos para abrir la llave y mojarme la cara, esperando que aquello me hiciera pensar con claridad.

Levanté la cara para mirarme al espejo. Aún seguía enrojecido.

¿En verdad me estoy enamorando?, ¿es eso lo que siento?

Nunca me había sentido así, tan feliz por verla, como si no existiera nadie más que ella, pero un vacío enorme cuando ella se iba, dejándome solo, aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos, aunque viviéramos a unas casas de distancia.

Sentía tantos nervios al llamarla por el teléfono, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, y sentía un enorme alivio al escuchar su voz, y sentía un dolor profundo cuando la miraba triste, pero me sentía eufórico al escucharla reír, y sentía como si su risa fuera el sonido más bonito que hubiese escuchado. Y aunque la conociera tan bien, quería saber más sobre ella, y trataba de leerla como un libro, pero ella era tan misteriosa.

Miré por la ventana, las nubes grises oscurecían el día, y el olor a humedad anunciaba que llovería.

Suspiré. Y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Salí del edificio, sacando mi paraguas rojo de la mochila, preparándome pues seguramente, ya estaría lloviendo. Y no me equivoqué, llovía fuertemente. Las gotitas de lluvia formaban charcos, y el olor de la tierra mojada se hacía presente. Sasha y Connie se atrevían a ir a saltar cuales niños por los charcos, y los empalagosos Franz y Hanna aprovechaban la escena para ir a dar un cursi paseo bajo la lluvia, besándose cuál escena cliché de romance.

Y no pude evitar pensar cómo sería besar los labios de Mikas… ¡No!, ¿qué estaba pensando?

Y volteé para buscar distraerme, pero, sólo empeoré, pues ahí estaba ella, parada bajo una de las columnas, con gotitas de lluvia salpicándole. No tenía paraguas, así que se quitó el suéter rosado que cargaba, poniéndolo sobre su cabeza para cubrirse. ¿Pensaba ir así a casa?, cogería un resfriado.

—¡Espera! —grité para detenerla, captando su atención y la de uno que otro presente. Ella se detuvo al escucharme, y volteó en mi dirección, apuntándose con el dedo índice. Yo asentí—. Te resfriarás si te vas así—. dije, fingiendo desinterés. Abrí el paraguas, asegurándome de cubrirla de las gotas de lluvia.

—No te preocupes, sólo será de aquí a la parada de autobús, Eren—. Se excusó, poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—No seas terca, te acompañaré hasta casa. Vamos, si faltas a clases por resfriarte vas a estar furiosa, y no pienso aguantarte así—. bromeé, ganándome una de esas risitas, junto con un juguetón golpe en el hombro.

Y caminamos por el campus, pasando por los diferentes edificios. El paraguas era pequeño, por lo que nuestros hombros rozaban al caminar. Y no podía evitar sentir ese choque eléctrico al tocarla, ni pude evitar esa ligera decepción cuando ella se alejó un poco de mí, evitando el contacto. Su hombro se mojaba con las gotas que caían, así que ladeé el paraguas, asegurándome de cubrirla. Mi hombro y brazo se mojaban, pero no importaba. No importaba, pues ella estaría seca y segura, y llegaría con bien a casa, y podría verla al día siguiente con esa mirada brillante, y con ese agraciado caminar, que la hacía ver como si flotara, y su falda moviéndose a la par de sus piernas, y su tímida expresión.

—¿No tienes clases en la siguiente hora? —preguntó. Y acertó, tenía clases aún, pero, no podía dejarla sola, ni dejarla empaparse. Ella se dio cuenta de que había acertado, pues arqueó la ceja—. Eren, estoy bien, ya estoy cerca de la parada de autobús y hay un techo, estaré bien—. Insistió.

—Aunque sea, quédate con esto—. dije mientras le extendía mi paraguas para que lo tomara. Ella abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, sus ónices clavadas en mí, mientras su pequeña boquita se abrió en sorpresa, y no podía dejar de mirarla.

—Claro que no, Eren, te enfermarás y llegarás mojado a tus clases—. Se negó.

—Vamos, Mikasa, yo puedo cambiarme y ponerme el uniforme de soccer. Además, yo no suelo resfriarme tan fácil—. Insistí. Ella suspiró, dándose por vencida.

—Gracias—. Pronunció en tono dulce. Regalándome otra sonrisa más. Tomó el paraguas, rozando ligeramente su dedo meñique con mi índice por un breve momento, un breve momento que guardaría por tanto tiempo…

—No hay de que—. Respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse, continuando su camino, y yo me quedé ahí, mirándola avanzar.

Enrome fue mi sorpresa cuando ella se giró sobre sus talones, corriendo de vuelta hacia mí, y se paró ahí, tan cerca, a sólo milímetros. Y pude sentir su calor irradiando, y olfatear su aroma a vainilla. Y su cara se acercaba a la mía, y yo no sabía como reaccionar, así que me quedé quieto, con la respiración errática y el corazón latiendo tan rápido que juraría que se me saldría del pecho.

Y el mundo se detuvo cuando, por un fugaz segundo, sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla. Y el momento acabó cuando ella se giró, yéndose por el camino hacia la parada del autobús, corriendo, salpicando por los charquitos. Y yo me quedé ahí, estaba empapado, pero no me importaba, no me importaba nada, y sólo pude llevarme una temblorosa mano a mi mejilla, tocando donde ella había posado sus labios en un pequeño beso.

En ese momento, comencé a aceptar la hipótesis de Armin. Estaba enamorado de Mikasa.

* * *

AN:

Sólo diré que, esto lo tenía en el horno desde hace días, y sentía la necesidad de actualizar con algo, aunque fuera un pequeño one-shot~

No sé si esté muy OOC, pues no sabemos como actuaría un Eren enamorado, pero, supuse que estaría en negación, y nervioso y tan inconsciente de ello que se lo tienen que hacer ver, jaja.

Espero poder actualizar mis otros fics pronto, antes de entrar en un pequeñísimo hiatus. No es porque quiera, pero la escuela comenzó, y tengo bastantes actividades y muy poco tiempo libre. De antemano, lo siento, espero puedan comprenderme~.

Nos leemos pronto~~


	4. Cuatro Vueltas al Sol

—¿Algún familiar lo acompaña, señor Jaeger? —preguntó la doctora Rico con una mirada de preocupación. Eren conocía esa mirada de angustia, ese lenguaje corporal que delataba el ya anticipado diagnóstico -lo miró tantas veces en su padre que lo conocía de memoria-.

Eren solo asintió, su testarudo ser por una vez manteniéndose en calma.

—Mi prometida, ella está en la sala de espera—. Respondió con la mirada clavada en el piso.

—Será lo mejor que ella esté presente para escuchar los resultados de los estudios. Necesitará de su apoyo.

Eren soltó un largo suspiro, no deseaba que lo escuchara, no deseaba ver su reacción, ella lo amaba, y él lo sabía, lo sabía, y él la amaba, la amaba tanto que le partía el corazón el sólo pensar en lo que ella pensaría a partir de escuchar lo que la doctora tuviera que decir, pero, tenía que comportarse como el hombre de diecinueve años que era ahora, tenía que seguir lo que se le instruía, sin ocultarle tan grande secreto a su prometida, al amor de su vida.

Se levantó de la silla en dirección a la puerta, tomando la perilla reluctantemente, cada micra de segundo volviéndose eterna, el rechinido de la puerta taladrando en sus oídos, y su vista rápidamente enfocándose en la azabache sentada en la primera puerta fuera del consultorio. Ella volteó a verle con una sonrisa esperanzada, con los ojos de ónix radiantes como el cielo nocturno, con la esperanza de escuchar una buena noticia. Aquella chispa de esperanza se volvió nada más que ceniza al mirar la expresión en el rostro de su prometido.

—Mikasa, ¿podrías pasar?, la doctora quisiera hablar con ambos—. Explicó. Mikasa se levantó enseguida, temiendo lo peor. Pero aún así, tratando de mantenerse tan fuerte como un pilar, tomando firmemente la mano de su prometido al pasar por la puerta.

Ambos tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de la doctora, Mikasa no soltando la mano cálida de Eren.

Mikasa esperó atenta a que la doctora comenzara a hablar, con una introducción que suponía que era para suavizar el golpe, sacando de su escritorio una caja de pañuelos, poniéndola frente a ambos.

Mientras ella escuchaba atentamente lo que explicaba, tratando de explicar los términos médicos de la forma más coloquial posible, con un tacto tan delicado como el de un artista al sostener un pincel, él la miraba, con los ojos esmeralda fijos en la manera en que su boca se entreabría para tratar de decir algo, con los ojos de ónix inundándose como un lago, con una gruesa lágrima asomándose por su mejilla. La voz de la doctora volviéndose más y más lejana, tan distante que se redujo a murmuros, mientras él admiraba a aquella bella chica oriental como si fuese la primera vez.

—…las pruebas realizadas arrojaron que…—titubeó—…lamentablemente, la esperanza de recuperarse, incluso sometiéndose a tratamiento es nula.

Eren salió de su trance, enfocándose en la mujer a su lado, quien se aferraba fuertemente a su mano, aquella mujer tan fuerte como una roca, se quebrantaba a pedazos, con los ojos que él amaba admirar cerrados fuertemente, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, y de sus labios escapándose quejidos y lamentos.

Y él no sabía que hacer, no lo sabía, y estaba sentado ahí, con respiración entrecortada, con los ojos tan abiertos en shock.

Pero él no lloraba.

—Tiene que haber un error, ¡tiene que haber una manera, doctora! —lloraba, negando lo obvio, lo que él ya sabía—. Hay nuevos tratamientos, doctora, alguno tiene que funcionar—y ella lo repetía una y otra vez como un mantra.

—¿Cuál es mi esperanza de vida? —se atrevió a preguntar el castaño, sin soltar la pálida mano de su prometida.

—A lo mucho, cuatro años—. Respondió por lo bajo, con la mirada baja, negando con la cabeza.

x.x.x

El regreso a casa fue tan silencioso como doloroso. Él no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, ni ella paraba de sollozar. Él estacionó fuera de casa, desabrochando su cinturón, dispuesto a bajar, cuando un par de brazos lo tomaron por sorpresa, deteniéndolo.

Su abrazo tan fuerte, con su cara en la unión de su hombro y su cuello, con las lágrimas humedeciendo su camisa.

Y no había palabras para consolarla, Eren nunca fue bueno con ellas, no eran su fuerte. Sólo tomó con ambas manos el rostro pálido de la chica, uniendo su frente con la de ella, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

Ninguno dijo nada, no habían palabras que pudieran encontrar, sólo sentían el aliento del otro en sus caras.

Eren rompió la distancia, cerrando sus ojos, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso tan amargo como dulce, sus labios rosando los de ella, ladeando su rostro ligeramente, sin dejar de soltar su rostro. Mikasa correspondió su acción, con sus brazos apretándolo aún más, sin espacio entre ellos.

Él pudo saborear las lágrimas saladas que caían, limpiando con sus dedos cada una de ellas.

Rompió reluctantemente el dulce contacto, abriendo suavemente los ojos negros que adoraba.

Ninguno pudo decir nada respecto a ello, pero Eren se había decidido a hacerla de lo más feliz hasta su último aliento.


	5. Flores

A la tierna edad de nueve años, es tan normal que los niños se lleven maravillosamente bien. Una edad donde el prejuicio no existe y la inocencia reina -dentro de lo que cabe-. También es normal que comience ese desagrado por el género opuesto -muchas veces producto de las bromas acerca de un enamoramiento y ser testigo de los fugaces besos en los labios de sus padres, totalmente asquerosos-.

El pequeño Eren Jaeger no era la excepción.

—Los niños del pueblo dicen que las niñas tienen piojos. Es asqueroso—. Le cuenta a su amigo, quien se sentaba tranquilamente a la orilla del río con su libro favorito.

—Son tonterías, Eren—. Defendió con su inteligencia, mirando a la ligeramente ofendida Mikasa, quien escondía su carita tras la bufanda roja que siempre cargaba.

—Vámonos, Armin. Hagamos nuestro club _«anti-niñas»—_ Propuso el ingenuo castaño mientras jalaba al mencionado rubio por el suéter

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó con inocencia, aún escondida tras su bufanda. Eren bufó irónicamente para luego fruncir el ceño.

—Dije que no niñas, ¿no lo entiendes? —remarcó. Mikasa abrió los ojos, con su triste mirada clavándose sobre él.

—Pero… no tengo piojos—. Se defendió, apretando la tela roja, mirando al piso. Dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a los dos niños, Armin dispuesto a seguir jugando con ella, cuando cayó al piso.

—¡Te dije que no! —gritó el enfurecido Eren luego de haberla empujado. Las palmas amortiguando un posible golpe en la cara, acabando con raspaduras en sus rodillas, manchando ligeramente de sangre su falda. Ella levantó la mirada, observando como Eren se llevaba a un Armin que le regañaba por haber sido grosero. De sus ojitos de ónix se escapó una lágrima, no tanto por el dolor de la raspadura, si no por el rechazo de su amigo.

Se levantó resignada, con la carita triste, tragándose las lágrimas, porque no era una llorona.

Caminó hacia casa, cabizbaja y silenciosa, abriendo la puerta tan lentamente como pudo para no hacer ningún ruido.

—He regresado—. Anunció a la atareada Carla, quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena.

—Hola, pequeña—saludó con voz cantarina, volteando para verla, buscando a su hijo con la mirada—. ¿Y Eren dónde está? —preguntó preocupada.

—Jugando con Armin—. Contestó sin ánimos.

—¿Por qué no estás jugando con ellos, Mikasa?, creí que eran amigos.

—Quería venir a ayudar a cocinar—. Mintió, esbozando una falsa sonrisita.

Carla, no convencida, le devolvió el gesto. La miró con detenimiento, notando las manchitas de sangre en su falda, y las raspaduras en sus rodillas.

—¡¿Qué te pasó ahí?!

—Me caí—. Volvió a mentir. Carla no le creyó esta vez, acercándose a ella para observar las heridas. Se levantó enseguida para ir por el botiquín y buscar banditas y algodón para limpiar la tierra en ellas.

—¿Ha sido Eren? —adivinó. Carla esta vez la miró con firmeza a los ojos. Ella no necesitó responder para saber que así fue—. Ese malcriado—. Masculló.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando el pequeño en cuestión regresó a casa, entrando con torpeza, sin cuidado. Los sonidos de sus pasos alertaron a su madre, quien salió en seguida para tomarlo por la oreja.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, soltándose del agarre para luego sobar su oreja.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has empujado a Mikasa? —retó, mirándolo con su penetrante mirada firme, cejas fruncidas volviendo a jalar su oreja.

—Esa chismosa—murmuró—. No la empujé—. Mintió, sus orejas delatándolo con su color rojo. Carla volvió a jalar, Eren soltando un alarido.

—Quiero que vayas a disculparte con ella y que hagas algo lindo para ponerla contenta—. Ordenó.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —objetó el castaño.

—Porque le has hecho daño. Porque es lo que hace un hombre y porque te lo ordeno yo—. Sentenció.

El malcriado y testarudo niño cedió reluctante. Ahora tenía que tener contenta a uno de esos seres portadores de parásitos. Asqueroso.

 _«Así que, algo lindo por Mikasa»_ , pensó, enojado.

Se dispuso a poner la mesa y ayudar a su madre a servir la cena, mientras Mikasa doblaba las sábanas recién lavadas que estaban colgadas -ya secas- en el tendedero.

 _«Armin debe saber de estas cosas»_

—Ya vuelvo—. Anunció, saliendo deprisa antes de que su madre pudiera protestar.

—¿A dónde va ese malcriado? —inquirió en voz baja, sin intentar ir tras él—. Su problema, tendrá que comer la comida fría.

x.x.x

—¿Algo lindo por Mikasa?

—Shh, no lo digas tan fuerte que nos pueden escuchar—. Silenció el avergonzado niño a su amigo.

—Veamos… Cuando mi padre hacía enojar a mamá, él llegaba con un ramo de flores, al parecer a las mujeres les gustan las flores, ¿por qué no intentas eso?

—¿Flores?, cursilerías—replicó incrédulo, rehusándose a realizar tal acción como llevarle flores a aquella chismosa—. Mejor vayamos por un dulce o un bicho, le hará compañía a sus piojos.

—Bueno, hazlo—. Aceptó el rubio, cerrando su libro para ponerlo bajo su brazo.

—¿Eh?, entonces un bicho está bien?

—Si eso piensas que hará feliz a Mikasa, entonces está bien—. Armin era sabio, tan sabio e inteligente para conocer a la perfección a su mejor amigo, aquel testarudo que nunca escucha, aquel que hace lo contrario a lo que le dicen.

x.x.x

—¿Estas están bien, Armin?

—Creo que sí—respondió observando aquel ramito de florecillas arruinadas que sostenía el castaño en sus manos.

Habían pasado la tarde caminando por la ciudad, recogiendo flores del suelo -vaya, incluso recibiendo regaños por parte de los dueños de los jardines de donde habían arrancado algunas-.

Ambos niños eran un desastre andante.

Rodillas raspadas por andar por el suelo, ropa sucia y arrugada, sin mencionar las manitas sucias y con rasguños por ser tan descuidados.

—Entonces, vamos.

Armin asintió, siguiendo a su amigo en dirección a su casa. Mientras caminaban, Armin aconsejaba a su amigo, diciéndole cómo actuar.

x.x.x

—Mikasa, tocan la puerta, ¿podrías abrir? —pidió la atareada Carla, quien fregaba el piso.

—Allá voy—respondió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Mikasa abrió los ojitos en sorpresa al ver al desastroso niño parado bajo el marco. El cabello echo un desastre, con su ropa cubierta de lodo y algunos raspones, con una mano extendiéndose hacia ella, sosteniendo un ramito de flores arruinadas, algunas ni siquiera tenían pétalos, algunas ya estaban marchitas, pero ello no evito que ella se sonrojase y sonriera.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó mirando hacia el suelo, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, y un puchero en sus labios. Armin estaba detrás de él, mirando la tierna escena.

Mikasa tomó el ramo en sus manos con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de correr a buscar un florero donde poner aquellas florecillas, no sin antes atreverse a plantar un fugaz beso en la mejilla del ojiverde, quien acabó aún más sonrojado y aturdido. Armin aplaudía celebrando, mientras aquel cascarrabias se limpiaba la mejilla con la mano.

AN:

Pues aquí tienen algo de fluff :3

Personalmente tengo este headcanon de que Eren se portaba como un "mini-marido" cuando Mikasa se mudó con los Jaeger XD

Todo gracias a Armin y sus consejos~

Gracias por los reviews en el oneshot anterior~

Por cierto, creí que había quedado implícito que Mikasa murió por desangramiento(¿)

Pero no me hagan mucho caso y dejémoslo en que no… ¿o sí?, no lo sabremos, sólo sabemos que Eren le chupó la sangre


	6. Un cielo lleno de estrellas

Inspirado en el videojuego "A la Luna" de Kan Gao.

AN: Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Siento muchísimo no poder actualizar tan seguido como quisiera.

* * *

La primera vez que vi a Mikasa, fue una noche cualquiera. Realmente, fuera del carnaval, no había nada que hiciera de ella algo especial; no llovía, ni nevaba, no había estrellas fugaces ni cometas. Una simple noche estrellada. Sin embargo, aún la puedo recordar como si aún la estuviera viviendo. Puedo aún sentir la fresca brisa de primavera en mi piel, oler el pasto y la humedad del charquito que estaba junto a aquel tronco. Recuerdo aquel lugar a la perfección.

 **.**

—Eren, vamos. Zeke quiere ir a la rueda de la fortuna—dijo mi padre, jalándome de la manga de la camisa.

—No quiero ir. Quiero ir a correr—. me negué, apartando el brazo. Me dio una mirada.

—Eren, vamos. No seas un aguafiestas, tú y tu hermano se están divirtiendo—expresó mi madre—, haz caso a tu padre.

—Que se joda Zeke—. Dicho esto, corrí. Corrí evadiendo a las personas en la feria. Tropecé con un par de piedras y me raspé la rodilla, pero no importaba. Quería huir de esa estúpida feria, quería irme de ahí. Sólo tenía ganas de alejarme, ir a un espacio abierto, lejos de toda la gente. Seguí corriendo, dejando a todos atrás. Miré por el rabillo del ojo como me iba alejando de todos. Las luces irritantes de los juegos mecánicos apenas y se miraban, la música era tan baja que parecía no estar ahí. Me centré en escuchar el sonido de los grillos y seguí, con la luz de la luna que iluminaba el prado.

Encontré una colina, un tronco caído y un pequeño charco. Decidí sentarme en el tronco. Era una hermosa vista, nadie molestaba, nadie perturbaba. Era tranquilo. Puse la fea bufanda roja que gané en un juego de tiro al blanco a un lado y simplemente me dispuse a contemplar a la luna. Esa era mi noche perfecta. O fue perfecta, hasta que un ruido de una rama crujiendo me sobresaltó.

Volteé asustado, mirando algo que pareció moverse.

¿Acaso algún animal salvaje había venido a atacarme?, reí por lo ridículo. No había animales salvajes ahí, salvo uno que otro lobo.

Me armé de valor y me levanté del tronco hacia donde escuché el sonido. Aquel ser se movía más y más rápido, huyendo de mí.

Corrí entre los arbustos, esperando verlo de frente. Algo en mí quería saber de qué se trataba.

La luna se escabulló entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque en el que me adentraba, iluminando la pequeña silueta que trataba de cruzar la laguna. Se trataba de una niña.

—¡Espera! —grité llamando su atención.

La niña cayó de la piedra a la que trataba saltar, pues se resbaló al escucharme gritar.

Escuché el salpicar del agua y el quejido de dolor proveniente de ella. Me sentí culpable, no era aquella mi intención. Si algo sé, es que el agua debió estar helada, pues al tratar de levantarse, ella temblaba.

Me acerqué a donde cayó, estirando mi mano para que ella la tomara.

—Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? —pregunté con preocupación. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con el cabello negro y mojado pegado al rostro. Traté de contener la risa al mirar como escupía un chorro de agua.

La niña balbuceaba algo que no pude descifrar mientras volteaba apenada en dirección contraria a mí.

—Ese era mi lugar—. Escuché reclamar a una niña. Era una voz quedita, casi inaudible.

—¿Tu lugar? —inquirí mientras la jalaba para levantarla.

—Sólo durante el carnaval—repuso —. Ahí no se acercaba nadie a molestarme.

Sentí algo de culpa, pues ella hacía lo mismo que yo: escapar de la multitud.

Al igual que yo, buscaba esa tranquilidad que sólo se encontraba estando con uno mismo, cuando nadie te juzgaba, ni te decía qué hacer, ni cómo hacerlo. Dónde podías ser tú mismo, sentado y mirando a las estrellas sin nadie que te tratara como un loco por mirar aquellas brillantes luces que iluminaban un cielo oscuro.

Volví a mirarla. Se había retirado el cabello de la cara, descubriendo un rostro ruborizado por el frío, con unos ojos negros y resplandecientes, enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas.

Sus ojos me recordaban a la noche. Me recordaron a esta noche; tan oscura y tan luminosa a la vez.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —preguntó tímidamente mientras acomodaba la falda de su vestido rosado.

—¿Qué hacías tú?

—Quería estar sola y mirar las estrellas —respondió algo avergonzada, como si esperase un juicio.

—Ah, eso.

—Por favor, ¡no te burles! —rogó con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

—¿Por qué me burlaría?, yo vine a lo mismo—. Confesé.

El querer estar a solas no tenía nada de malo. El estar contigo mismo era de las cosas que me hacían feliz. Por supuesto, también disfrutaba de la compañía de Armin, quien siempre me contaba las historias que leía en los libros que le regalaba su abuelo, o la de Connie, con quien siempre jugaba en la escuela. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, cuando la multitud se volvía abrumadora, me gustaba sentarme, tranquilo.

Pero, esta noche, no me molestaba compartir mi soledad con aquella extraña, me pregunté si a ella le importaría estar a solas conmigo.

—Bueno, eres raro, como yo—. Señaló con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisita de alivio al ver que no me reía de su no tan común gusto.

Así era, no era común a esa edad el querer estar sólo. Siempre los niños querían jugar con alguien más, contarles sus ocurrencias a sus amigos y hacer miles de preguntas a sus padres. Aquellos que se sentaban a solas eran llamados raros, y juzgados por los otros.

—Sí… oye, ¿qué te parece si compartimos el tronco? —propuse, señalando hacia donde se hallaba su _lugar._

—¿Compartir el tronco?

—Sí, estar a solas, los dos. Prometo no molestar.

—Bien. Compartamos el tronco—. Aceptó.

Caminamos entre los árboles hacia aquella colina solitaria. Riendo ocasionalmente por cómo ella se exaltaba al escuchar una ardilla correr entre las hojas.

Su risa era tan dulce, una risita que podría estar escuchando todo el día. Era tan auténtica, no trataba de esconderla. Sus ojos rasgados se entrecerraban al estirarse sus labios y su cara se enrojecía por la falta de aire.

Caminamos sin prisa hasta llegar al tronco junto al charco. De cierta forma, me alegré al ver que la bufanda fea seguía ahí. Significaba que nadie había encontrado aquel lugar, y nadie llegaría a molestar.

Nos sentamos el uno junto al otro en silencio, contemplando con tranquilidad aquel cielo oscuro iluminado por brillantes estrellas. Jamás me había percatado de que eran todas iguales. Todas eran esferas brillantes, pero, ello no las volvía menos bellas.

—Parecen faros —señaló sin apartar la vista del cielo.

La miré con curiosidad, preguntándome a qué se refería con ello.

—Las estrellas. Parecen faros, de esos que guían a los barcos para que encuentren la costa—. Explicó.

—Tienes razón.

Hubo más silencio, pero, era un silencio tan agradable y dulce que no incomodó a ninguno de los dos. Sólo éramos ella y yo, mirando a las estrellas, señalando aquellas más grandes, encontrando constelaciones, uniendo los puntos para formar diferentes figuras.

—¿Puedes ver el conejo? —preguntó.

—¿Conejo?

—Sí. La luna es su gran barriga, aquellas estrellas sus orejas y patas —dijo mientras con su dedo dibujaba en el aire, ayudándome a encontrar la forma del mencionado.

—Lo veo.

La noche comenzaba a helar, y el viento ligero que soplaba no era de gran ayuda. Volteé para observar a la niña sentada a mi lado, quien tiritaba de frío. Su cabello seguía mojado, al igual que su vestido y sus calcetas. Miré la bufanda y la tomé para envolver su cuello en ella. Ella se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos tanto como pudo.

—Está calientita, ¿no es así? —comenté—. Es tuya, quédatela.

Ella asintió.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunté curioso con la voz más suave que pude, no quería intimidarla.

Ella acariciaba la suave tela de la prenda, cuando volteó hacia otro lado.

—No te lo diré—respondió.

—Vamos, ¿por qué no?

—Te burlarás de él—. Explicó, escondiendo la cara tras la cálida tela.

—¿Por qué lo haría?, vamos, no puede ser peor que el mío—. Insistí.

—Los niños hacen chistes tan pronto lo escuchan. Cuando explico por qué mi papá me lo puso, sus burlas son peores.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que no harán chistes como "¿Quién Eren?", o algo así—bufoneé para animarla. Ella soltó una melodiosa risita—. ¿Ves?, incluso tú te ríes.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó entre risitas.

—¿Y bien?

—Mikasa. Me llamo Mikasa—. respondió.

—Suena bonito—. Confesé, mientras ella escondía su rostro tras la bufanda, ocultando un ligero rubor.

—Gracias.

La calidez que sentí jamás la había sentido antes. Tenía pocos años de vida, pero, sabía que era algo tan especial y extraño como ver conejos en el cielo.

De alguna manera, sentí como si quisiera saber todo sobre ella: su color favorito, cuál era el helado que más le gustaba, qué clase de películas miraba, si le gustaba salir a explorar, a qué escuela asistía, todo.

Todo estaba tan bien, entre risas, hablando de las estrellas y las figuras que encontrábamos en el cielo, hasta que tuvo que llegar a su fin.

—¡Eren! ¿Dónde estás, Eren? —escuché a mi mamá gritar por lo lejos.

Maldije entre dientes, causando un ligero exalto en Mikasa.

—Tengo que irme —. Mascullé. La sonrisa de ella se fue, bajando aquellos ojos negros.

—Oh, entiendo.

—Nos veremos. Sí, ¡nos veremos otra vez! —pronuncié animándola, su sonrisa resplandeciente volvió.

— ¿Nos veremos?, ¿cuándo? —inquirió emocionada, con ojos iluminados, reflejando el cielo estrellado, como si en ellos guardara todas aquellas estrellas para presumirlas a quien mirara en ellos.

— No lo sé, pero lo haremos, ¡nos encontraremos de nuevo! —respondí tan seguro de mí mismo, como jamás lo había estado.

—Pero, ¿dónde? ¿cómo nos encontraremos?

—Tenemos muchos faros que nos guiarán, tonta—. Espeté. Mikasa sonrió para mí de nuevo.

—Hasta luego, Eren—. Se despidió, dando la vuelta, caminando con pequeños pasos, para desaparecer entre los árboles.

La magia de esa noche había terminado. Volví donde mi madre, regresando a la gris realidad que vivía, soñando con el día en que volvería a encontrarme con ella.


	7. Words you shouldn't believe

El camino a la vieja cabaña de Shiganshina no era algo desconocido para él, para nada, sin embargo, la ciudad había cambiado tanto que era como caminar entre un nuevo mundo; las casas ya no eran las pequeñas construcciones sencillas, si no unas más resistentes, y las personas a su alrededor cambiaron el temor a los titanes por el temor a las personas; incluso a él.

En aquel momento, ya todos conocían a Eren Jaeger, y todos sabían lo que había provocado, y todos estaban en un descontento, una opinión unánime; el odio y resentimiento por las vidas amenazadas. Pues todos en la isla peligraban.

Lo escoltaban los miembros de la legión del reconocimiento, pues su estatus de libertad condicional así lo dictaba. Habían decidido aquello para evitar que decidiera liberarse por cuenta propia, sin embargo, el ya no estar tras las rejas no simbolizaba libertad en ningún momento, sino todo lo contrario.

 _«No intentes nada estúpido, mocoso»_ , fue lo único que Levi pronunció cuando salió de la celda.

Al llegar a la puerta, su escolta se disolvió para volver a sus labores rutinarias, y él simplemente tocó la puerta, esperando que esta fuera abierta. Esperando con gran impaciencia, y con ansiedad que lo consumía, pues sabía que tan pronto la puerta abriera, se encontraría con una mirada de ónix llena de decepción, una mirada triste. Y él ya no era tan fuerte para soportarla; pues él podría quebrarse tan pronto aquellos ojos de espesas pestañas se clavaran en los suyos; tan pronto aquellas gemas oscuras y brillantes lo enfocaran, él estaría rendido, débil. Vulnerable.

Y esperó, con un impulso de impaciencia que lo forzó a tocar la puerta de nuevo.

 _Toc, toc_.

Y la puerta se abrió. Y sus ojos vieron aquello que tan débil lo volvía, aquello que lo lastimaba, pero aquello de lo que no podría separarse jamás. Los ojos de Mikasa lo miraban con angustia. Aquellos ojos que solían alegrarse tan pronto se asomaba estaban angustiados; tristes. Y su rostro estoico.

—He vuelto —pronunció—. He vuelto a casa.

Mikasa no habló, no produjo sonido alguno, y su mirada simplemente se desvió, y se movió de la entrada para dejarlo pasar. Eren avanzó unos pasos, sin pista alguna que le dijera qué hacer, o qué decir. ¿Disculparse? Aquello parecía imposible ¿Cómo podía disculparse luego de cometer tan atroz acto? ¿cómo disculparse luego de haber provocado aquellos daños, la muerte de tantas personas inocentes? La muerte de su mejor amiga.

—Mikasa, yo… — ella ignoró el sonido de su voz, con su cabeza sacudiéndose en negación.

Quizás él estaba acostumbrado al rechazo de la gente; a ver las cabezas negándose en desaprobación. Estaba acostumbrado al odio, al desprecio. Acostumbrado a ser tratado como algo inferior a un humano; como un arma. Estaba acostumbrado a todo el rechazo que venía con ser irónicamente llamado _«la esperanza de la humanidad»_ , pero no estaba acostumbrado a su rechazo. No al de ella.

No al rechazo que ella le daba, volteándose, como si no hubiera entrado a la cabaña. Como si jamás hubiera producido un sonido con sus cuerdas vocales. No estaba acostumbrado a aquella distancia, pues él siempre pensó que Mikasa estaría para él, como una sombra.

—Mikasa, pude salir bajo libertad condicional. Estaré aquí, contigo —dijo. Intentaba ser fuerte, intentó no quebrarse; imaginar que Mikasa no lo había escuchado, pretender que estaba bien. —. Regresé a casa, como lo pediste—. Pero aquel murmullo no logró que ella volteara. Ella continuaba volteada, fingiendo que no estaba ahí con ella. De espaldas a él, usando aún la gabardina con las alas de la libertad bordadas. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mano subiendo la bufanda escarlata a su nariz -esperando que disimularan sus sollozos-, caminó unos pasos lejos de Eren, produciendo huecos sonidos que rebotaban en los oídos de Eren.

—Lucha…

—¿Eh? —pronunció, confundido.

—Si pierdes, mueres… si vives, ganas —citó con pesadez, con una voz tan vacía como aquella, cuando tenía tan solo nueve años—. Si no peleas, no puedes ganar —sollozó.

—Mika-

—Nosotros ganamos, ¿no es así? —interrumpió con un tono de voz oscuro, con un nudo en la garganta que Eren pudo notar tan pronto abrió la boca.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió irónicamente, pues él sabía más que nadie lo que trataba de decirle.

—En Marley, nosotros ganamos. Entonces, si ganamos, ¿por qué ella murió?

—No, Mika-

—¡nosotros peleamos y ganamos! ¡¿por qué Sasha tuvo que morir?! —reclamó, más angustiada que enojada.

Ofuscado y sin un discurso válido con qué responder, Eren se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Mikasa observaba su frustración y desvarío; en aquel instante, ambos querían sólo una cosa, y era poder regresar en el tiempo diez años atrás, donde todo era más simple.

Mikasa deseó poder pegar su oído al pecho de aquel muchacho y volver a sentir paz al escuchar los latidos de aquel corazón que siempre la había mantenido con vida, dispuesta a luchar. Mikasa se preguntó si aún podía ser capaz de saber si quedaba algo del niño que ella había conocido en aquel hombre de mirada atribulada y alma asfixiada que ahora sollozaba frente a ella.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, pero aquella frase, aquella que le devolvió la vida cuando niña seguía marcada en su mente como el tatuaje que llevaba en la muñeca. Seguía tan marcada como aquellos ojos verdes que se encontraron con los suyos al cubrirla con la bufanda roja que llevaba en el cuello. Tan marcada como su mejor amiga.

Aquellos ojos de color esmeralda se inundaron en lágrimas, aquel hombre que parecía irrompible, invencible, que tenía el mundo a su merced se había roto frente a ella con apenas unas palabras. Eren, el enemigo de la humanidad, el usurpador; Eren Jaeger, poseedor del titán fundador, el titán de ataque y el titán martillo de guerra; Eren Jaeger, aquel que estaba rendido ante una mujer; ante aquella niña indefensa que alguna vez salvó de un trágico destino. Eren seguía parado ahí, sin poder articular palabra alguna, con un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba pronunciar sonido alguno y lo cabellos castaños rebeldes que salían de su peinado pegados a su cara. Lo que hizo en Marley lo atormentaba, así como lo hacían aquellas memorias que cada noche martillaban en su cabeza, consumiéndolo, poseyéndolo.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos total, devorando lo que alguna vez fue un ambicioso niño que soñaba con libertad; convirtiéndolo en un esclavo de sí mismo, con ecos que rebotaban en su mente, pronunciando su nombre, ordenándole, amenazando con tomar su voluntad en cualquier segundo. Su cordura al borde de romperse le hizo enterrar los dedos en su cabello, tirando de él sin poder controlarse, esperando que el dolor físico pudiera distraerle de aquel bombardeo de memorias en su cabeza. Su pecho se sentía apretado, como si su corazón fuera a estallar, aplastando sus pulmones en pánico. No podía más, no podía e iba a explotar…

… hasta que sintió un par de brazos sujetarlo con fuerza, y una melena negra presionarse contra su pecho, tal como lo habría hecho aquel día, cuando descubrió aquel poder –y maldición- que había heredado de Grisha Jaeger. Entre llanto y llanto, podía sentir el calor entre sus brazos, y las lágrimas que caían en su pecho, humedeciendo su camisa blanca con gotas saladas que se deslizaban por pálidas mejillas.

—Aun así, aunque todos están en tu contra —pronunció entre sollozos—, aunque todos te odien, yo estaré a tu lado —dijo con una dulzura que podría calmar el peor de los dolores. Sus palabras eran consuelo, y eran aquello que necesitaba más que nunca. Sus palabras fueron combustible que avivaba una llama en él que sólo ella había podido hacerlo, tras pasar tantos años apagados.

Mikasa era aquello que podía hacerle sentir algo, y aquello que le hacía sentir que no era solamente un envase vacío, sin una meta, sin un corazón que latía por un sueño propio. Y Mikasa era aquella dulzura entre lo amarga de la vida que llevaba; esclavizado por su propio poder. Prisionero de su cuerpo. Mikasa era aquello que le hacía recordar a un cálido hogar; que era un ser que merecía libertad y consuelo y perdón. Y que era un hombre, no un arma.

Las gemas esmeraldas viajaron hacia abajo, clavándose en aquellos ónices inundados en lágrimas, clavándose en ellos, navegando entre memorias y sentimientos que creyó enterrados entre tragedias y memorias que no le pertenecían; sentimientos que palpitaban, viajando por sus venas. Sentimientos que brillaban en aquella mirada oscura, resplandeciente que se encontró con la suya, y que sostenía aquel dulce calor que podría derretir el hielo que había en él.

Sus manos se escabulleron a aquellas mejillas sonrosadas y húmedas, acariciando la suave piel con suma delicadeza con las yemas de sus dedos, como si se tratase de un frágil cristal; rozando con cuidado aquella cicatriz bajo su ojo. Aquella marca que era su vergüenza, su más grande dolor. Su corazón latía, bombeando sangre y produciendo sonidos que retumbaban en sus oídos, que dolía en su pecho; y sus ojos se entrecerraban contra su voluntad a medida que su cara se acercaba a la de Mikasa; lenta y peligrosamente rozando con su aliento la piel pálida, y aspirando el aroma a hogar y flores que emanaba aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros.

Sus torpes labios rozaron aquellos que con anhelo siempre quiso probar, con delicadeza y máximo cuidado, disfrutando aquel etéreo sabor, deleitándose con el aliento caliente en su cara, mientras su boca se posó sobre la suya.

Eren fue paciente, y movió sus manos lentamente, enredando largos dedos entre cabellos azabaches, recorriendo las satinadas hebras, disfrutando todas y cada una de las sensaciones despertando en él; saboreando lágrimas saladas que se resbalaban sobre sus labios, y que contrastaban con labios dulces; sintiendo aquel alentó cálido en su rostro, y manos pequeñas en sus hombros, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiese de ello, como si fuera a desvanecerse y quebrantarse de no hacerlo; y en su mente sólo existía ella, ella y ella. Como si el universo hubiera quedado en sus labios y no existiera más allá, callando a todas esas voces en su interior, convirtiendo gritos de exigencia en inexistentes.

Manos morenas se posaron en la delicada cintura de la mujer frente a él, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, pues necesitaba sentirla más; necesitaba conocer ese calor que ella emanaba.

Al sentir que el aire escaseaba, se separó de ella, con respiración jadeante que igualaba a la suya; con pupilas dilatadas, diciéndole que ella estaba lista para él. Y no necesitaron palabras, no necesitaron más que seguir sus instintos para conocer lo que el otro deseaba, que necesitaba en ese momento más que nunca.

X

Al despertar, los rayos del sol se escabulleron entre la delgada cortina de su habitación, iluminando la delicada, pero fuerte figura a su lado; con una sábana que inútilmente la cubría. El cabello corto estaba pegado a su frente, enmarañado, pues fue imposible –y sin importancia- cuidar de aquellos detalles superficiales.

Un extraño, pero placentero aroma invadía la pieza, junto con un ambiente que jamás había presenciado. Una paz interior que recién conocía, y que había encontrado en ella, entre sus brazos; en su voz que pronunció palabras y sonidos de los que jamás imaginó ser testigo; en el calor que existía en ella que jamás pensó que sentiría en carne propia –que sólo había apenas imaginado alguna vez-. Mikasa descansaba junto a él, agotada. Y Eren pensó que jamás había presenciado algo tan bello como la vista que le regalaba, con suaves ronquidos y ojos cerrados, respirando con una tranquilidad incomparable; y sabía que aquello era lo que él recordaría por toda la eternidad. Sus brazos se estiraron para rodearla con cuidado, con mucho cuidado de no perturbar su paz, protegiendo su plácido sueño de los rayos del sol que amenazaban con despertarla en cualquier momento.

Entonces, Eren supo que si moría en aquel momento, él se iría feliz; pleno, pues por fin saboreó la libertad en su piel, y encontró la paz que añoraba en ella; en aquella persona, su complemento. Entonces Eren descubrió que era un hermoso día para morir.

* * *

a/n: Muchas gracias por apoyarme, como siempre, Ili,

Muchas gracias a aquellos que han seguido leyéndome a pesar de no actualizar seguido. Siento haber borrado algunos de los one-shots, pero, realmente sentí necesario hacerlo. Es algo muy personal la razón por la cual lo hice. De nuevo, lo siento.


	8. En un día como el de hoy

**Este forma parte del prompt "Primer encuentro/Primera vez" de la semana eremika 2018. Espero les guste este cortísimo drabble~**

* * *

Había muchos tipos de primera vez.

Como su primer día en la universidad, o la primera vez que se atrevió a usar un lápiz labial color rojo –gracias a que Sasha le insistiera, aunque sintió que no le quedaba—. También estaba la primera vez que salió de viaje sin compañía de sus padres, o incluso la primera vez que hizo un amigo.

Y hoy era la primera vez que iba a aquel café del que todos hablaban. Sasha no paraba de decir lo buenos que eran los lattes y lo deliciosas que eran las crepas, por eso decidió ir. No le mataría probar algo nuevo.

Tan pronto entró, miró un lugar de aspecto rústico, con mesas de madera hechas con tarimas recicladas, y el olor a café mezclado con el de la madera. El lugar era pequeño, relativamente, pero había suficiente espacio para unas mesas y sillas. Era lo justo. La atmósfera era calmada y relajante, aunque estuviera esperando en una fila llena de personas estresadas que vivían a gran velocidad. Quizá vivían tan a prisa que no se daban cuenta de ello.

Mientras la linea se volvía corta, y la gente se iba, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo rápido que aquel pobre barista debía de estar trabajando bajo presión, preparando las órdenes a la velocidad de la luz, pues era el único que estaba en el mostrador, lo cual era extraño para ser un lugar tan popular. Él era tan veloz que apenas y podría ver como sus manos se movían.

El lugar se comenzaba a vaciar, pues se estaba haciendo tarde, y había quedado en silencio de no ser por la suave música de fondo que sonaba. Mikasa miró a su alrededor, notando las diferentes pinturas y afiches que adornaban el lugar. Quizás distrayéndose demasiado.

—¿Puedo tomar tu orden? —preguntó el barista con todo suave, sacándola de su trance. Ella volteó, notando al hombre cansado tras el mostrador que sostenía un bloc de notas en su mano izquierda y un lápiz en la derecha.

—Uh —tartamudeó—. Me gustaría un —siguió mascullando, avergonzada por distraerse. El barista de ojos verdes soltó una breve risita, lo cual la hizo avergonzarse aún más, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—Tu rostro me parece familiar. ¿has estado aquí antes? —preguntó. Mikasa negó con la cabeza, sin quitar los ojos de su rostro. Sus ojos brillantes de turquesa resaltaban, aun si la gorra de color azul que usaba los intentaba opacar; su cabello castaño estaba atado en un moño.

—No. Esta es mi primera vez aquí —respondió. Entonces escuchó unas voces que murmullaban haciéndole saber que se tenía que apurar—. Me gustaría un latte chico, por favor—. Siguió las recomendaciones de su mejor amiga.

Él escribió la orden en un papel.

—Un latte chico —repitió. Sus ojos de esmeralda en el bloc—. ¿tu nombre es…? —preguntó mientras sostenía un vaso en su mano, y un marcador en la otra.

—Mikasa —masculló. El rostro del barista fue suficiente para hacerle saber que no sabía como escribirlo, pues no era un nombre común, por lo menos en aquel lugar—. M-I-K-A-S-A —deletreó.

—Gracias. Tu orden estará lista en un momento.

Entonces esperó, haciéndose a un lado, de espaldas al mostrador para recargarse en él, revisando su teléfono y dando efímeras miradas al barista que se había alejado para preparar su pudo evitar pensar en lo bonito que sus ojos brillaron cuando sonrió, y pensó que era la primera vez que aquello le ocurría. Cinco minutos pasaron, y escuchó a aquella voz que llamó su nombre. Entonces pensó que jamás su nombre había sonado tan lindo, y que él tenía una manera única de decirlo. Pensó que podría escucharlo una y otra vez.

—Tu orden está lista —masculló mientras dejaba el vaso con su tapa en el mostrador para dejarla tomarlo. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un ligero tono de rojo, y su mano estaba en su nuca con una mirada un poco traviesa—. Que tengas un buen día vuelve pronto.

Mikasa tomó el vaso y le sonrió. Salió del café para ir al automóvil, donde Sasha la esperaba.

—Te tardaste mucho —señaló la chica de cabello castaño—. Hace frío aquí —se quejó mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y condujo hasta casa. Ella balbuceaba acerca de como estuvo su día, y como fue la cita que tuvo con Nikolo el fin de semana. Mikasa estaba muy distraída pensando en que jamás notó lo bonito que era el color verde, especialmente los de los ojos de aquel barista.

Soñaba despierta, pero se preguntaba como se miraba su nombre escrito por él, así que miró el vaso, buscando su nombre, pero en lugar de eso, encontró un pequeño mensaje:

«¿Nos veremos de nuevo?»


	9. Goodnight and Go

¡Feliz navidad a todos!

Espero todos hayan pasado una bonita noche en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Aquí un pequeño drabble.

* * *

Había un hábito que Mikasa odiaba de Eren, uno de esos defectos tan obvios que el chico de cabello castaño tenía, sin embargo, parecía no notar. Era tan sencillo y tan absurdo que le carcomía los nervios lo tonto que sonaría decírselo, pues aquello la haría parecer desesperada.

Eren solía ir a su casa cada día tras acabar su turno en aquella tienda de autoservicio en la que trabajaba. El clima del pequeño poblado en el que vivía cambió, así que los días eran cortos, fríos y lluviosos. Las calles se vaciaban pronto, pues la gente corría hacia la estación de tren para irse de ahí tan pronto fuera posible; Eren siempre tomaba el último tren, el de las 10 de la noche.

La rutina era la misma: cenar, ver alguna película de la amplia colección que Mikasa tenía en su habitación. Todo acababa con un _«Buenas noches, adiós»,_ seguido de un hombre que daba la espalda para irse. Y ella lo odiaba.

Sin embargo, aquella víspera de navidad, la nieve llegó, y para seguridad de los habitantes, el ayuntamiento prohibió el tránsito de vehículos… incluido el tren.

Aquel veinticuatro de diciembre el tren dejaría de pasar más temprano de lo habitual. Eren no podría quedarse tanto tiempo en casa de la chica de ojos oscuros. Él estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo el canal de noticias que anunciaba a la población el salir de casa a tiempo, mientras ella se recargaba en su hombro.

El reloj marcaba las 18:30, media hora antes de que el tren dejara de pasar.

—Eren, deberías de salir ya… no alcanzarás el tren si no sales ahora —sugirió la chica de la bufanda roja.

—Cierto —respondió Eren, con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Suspiró antes de levantarse, sintiendo el frío que dejó la ausencia de su novia en su costado. Caminó hacia la puerta principal del pequeño departamento y tomó su chaqueta—. Te veré mañana, lo prometo —pronunció mientras se colocaba su abrigo y metía las manos a los bolsillos. Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Mikasa, quien lo miró salir por la puerta.

.

La estación de tren estaba fría y vacía. La gente escaseaba y el gélido aire se colaba por la entrada, y la taquilla estaba a punto de cerrar. La plataforma ya no olía a la comida de los vendedores ambulantes, sino a nieve. Las bocinas de la estación anunciaban que el último tren estaba por llegar, advirtiendo al único loco que esperaba sobre las noticias que ya había escuchado en casa de su novia.

Sus manos fueron al bolsillo de su abrigo, empuñando el billete de tren que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa, y su aliento salió en forma de vaho que desapareció en al aire. La extraña sensación en su estómago lo invadía de nuevo, y una enorme duda lo invadió mientras las puertas para entrar al vagón se abrían.

Tomó el billete en sus manos, mientras se cuestionaba si realmente debía —y quería— irse. Sus manos sudaron, mientras el altavoz anunciaba que las puertas se cerrarían, y él sabía que decisión debía de tomar.

.

El pequeño departamento de Mikasa Ackerman se sentía inhóspito. Una sola muchacha reposaba en el sofá con una botella de vino en la mesita de café, y un plato vacío de la cena congelada que se tomó la molestia de preparar. Como pasaría noche buena sola, no tenía que preparar una cena elaborada.

La frazada negra la cubría descuidadamente, y en televisión pasaban una película genérica de navidad. Aburrido. Cuando creyó que caería dormida, el timbre de la puerta sonó, y ella se levantó perezosamente para abrir.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta, un par de labios ásperos se posaron sobre los suyos, y un aroma conocido la invadió por completo. El hombre de melena castaña cerró la puerta con una patada y la mujer de cabellos oscuros lo rodeó con sus brazos, dándole paso al interior de su morada.


End file.
